


Perfect

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Mine verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Animal Traits, Bondage, D/s themes, Dubious Consent, Facial, Hurt/Comfort, Institutionalized slavery, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, S/M, Snowballing, Sounding, Spanking, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Master!Jensen/Human!Slave!Jared. Jensen takes Jared to the vet.<br/>This is a future!fic verse where humans are kept as slaves by a genetically engineered super-race (Alphas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DARK!FIC. Please check the tags and click back if any of those themes offend. This is not a nice world and slavery is not depicted as romantic.
> 
> Betas: Thanks to sylsdarkplace for making this better. All mistakes remain my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Apparently, I cannot stress enough that this is fiction, pure fantasy folks. It isn't true and I wouldn't want it to be true. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy any time soon. It is set in an alternate universe, is an exploration of a dystopian society and a fucked up relationship within it. It isn't our own,real, J2 who I would never wish harm on.
> 
> Banner: The beautiful banner has been made by meus_venator. There is more in the art post here including some gorgeous snaggable icons. http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/11486.html Go tell her how wonderful it is!

There was something worrying Master Jensen. Jared could see the tight pull of his muscles and the tiny wrinkles in his forehead. He had woken Jared earlier than usual, to fuck him with a force that shook the bed to bang against the wall. Proof of ownership bloomed in rounded fingertip bruises, and the burning stretch of Jared’s knotted hole. Afterwards, his Master had been uncharacteristically quiet and demanded that his pet wash away the seed of his claim. Clean now, Jared hesitated by Jensen’s side for a moment and butted his head against his leg with affection, “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Jensen stroked his hand though Jared’s hair, “I’m fine, just a little anxious, but it’s wonderful to hear you ask.” He crouched to Jared’s level and caressed his cheek. “You’re a sweet companion to me.”

Over the weeks he had slowly learned to anticipate Jensen’s needs and preferences and they had settled into a comfortable routine. Jared let the praise wash over him. He wanted to capture the warmth of it and keep it forever. He sighed with happiness and tilted his head into his Master’s touch.

Jensen patted him fondly, “Okay! You know what comes next. Up, Sweetie.” He placed a hand on the black vinyl of the apparatus at the edge of the playroom, where bright light pooled. Jared could see his harness, ready for use, on the bottom tier of a wheeled medical trolley and smell the shined steel bowls of warmed oil and antiseptic. Jared scooted into position on the medical table and lay back. The surface was cool and smooth against his skin. He lifted his knees and spread his legs, to slip his ankles into the stirrups that kept him open and vulnerable. He let his arms fall to his sides and he relaxed, allowing just a curl to his fingers. Jared’s gaze never left Jensen’s face, and he smiled at his Master.

Jensen’s cool hands slid possessively over the dent of Jared’s hips and across his stomach, they dragged downwards until his fingers were feathering over the tender skin of his soft cock and a palm cupped his balls and rolled them. Jared whimpered and rocked into the touch, unable to resist chasing a sensation he knew could not be fulfilled. “Poor Pet! Going to make you perfect.”

Jared shivered as Jensen ceased fondling him. Green-gold eyes stared into Jared’s face and Jared gazed back adoringly, with moist wide eyes and wet lips parted slightly in invitation. Jensen trailed his fingers briefly over his pet’s splayed legs then flexed his arm for a heavy swing that ended in a series of stinging smacks on his inner thighs. It sounded like gunshot echoing on the walls and made his flesh tingle with a delicious burn. Their stare was unbroken, even as Jared’s breath hitched and Jensen’s quickened. Jared loved the way Jensen’s eyes darkened and his lashes fluttered when he was enjoying Jared’s service, he didn’t want to miss a moment of it. It ended too soon, with a murmur from Jensen, “So responsive, but it’s time we got on with our day.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Jared’s mouth, “Relax. Open up and let me in.”

Jensen worked with his face set in concentration and his tongue between his teeth. His fingers were nimble and precise and they touched Jared with the same care that they touched his artefacts and antiques. This was the way it had been every morning since Master Jensen received payment from his publisher. The push and stretch of a large plug forced through his furled opening and Jensen’s cool hand rested on his stomach to steady him. “Thicker than the usual,” muttered his Master and it didn’t need an answer. The plug filled him, stretched his sore edges and pressed against the walls of his tight hole. It popped into place with another push and slide of lube and the muscle around it settled. Jared breathed out and let the tension leave his body. It wasn’t so bad. He studied the frown that marred Jensen’s forehead and wondered if his Master would talk about it. He thought listening was what a pet who slept in his Master’s bed should be good for, but Jensen never mentioned it and he wasn’t brave enough to ask.

Jensen washed his hands meticulously before reaching to open a box. Inside was the thickest cock plug Jared had ever seen, with a bubbled stem that tapered to a maximum diameter of around 10mm. At its end a ring attached to a fine but sturdy chain. Jensen dropped it into a bowl of antiseptic and stroked Jared’s hair while it soaked, “Got to get you worked wide. It will be easier this way. Do you need to be strapped down?”

Jared didn’t understand just  _what_  would be easier but he accepted it without question. He shook his head, still focused on his Master’s beautiful face, “No, Master.”

“So well behaved, Jared.”

The first time Jensen had strapped him to the medical table in the playroom, panic had almost consumed his pet, but he quickly learned to enjoy Jensen’s decoration. This was a good time of the day. This was the attention  _a treasured pet_  was given by its owner. He let his mind drift as Jensen dried the plug and then dipped it in oil. He felt a hand grasp his cock and roll it in a warm palm before a finger rubbed over the head. “Ready?” Jensen asked, and Jared nodded serenely. The skin at the tip of his cock was gripped in strong fingers and the slitted hole pulled open. Jensen reached back to grab a syringe loaded with warm oil. Jared remembered not to squirm as Jensen pushed the plunger and a warm slick slid into his urethra. It itched and made him want to pee and he knew he had to resist the urge. He let his fist clench lightly.

The intrusion of the steel plug was unwelcome. It burned as it filled him and it felt like he might tear from the inside out. Jensen rested the heavy weight of his forearm on Jared’s hip to keep him still as he worked the plug, pulling it back and letting it drop deeper with each slide. Jared’s ass was filled and now his cock was being forced full of smooth, unyielding metal. There was brief respite as each shiny steel bubble on the stem came to an end, and then there was the greater width of the next bump for his cock to stretch around and swallow. His hands curled into fists with the pain and he didn’t try to hide it. He saw a faint spark of enjoyment in Jensen’s face and he knew that even now, in this small way he gave what Jensen needed, let him absorb it. He didn’t stop staring at him, grounding himself with the knowledge that this made his Master proud of him.

Jared let his hands uncurl when the last bubble was deep and Jensen fixed a jeweled ring around the soft head of his cock. A tug of the chain on the five-step sounder pulled painfully and reminded him that his useless cock belonged to Jensen,  _he_  belonged to Jensen. He heard the click of the clasp fixing to the loop of his ass plug and he knew it would be pulled tight for the day. It would bring constant torture. His cheeks flushed with the anticipation of it.

“There. You’ll fit nicely into your harness, pet. Sit up and we’ll put it on.”

Leather straps brushed over his skin. He winced at the pressure of the plugs that rolled as he moved, but it was a minor inconvenience. There was the sound of locks clicking and the pinch of the restraints biting into his flesh. The first time Jensen had harnessed him, two weeks earlier, he had failed. To his shame he had fought for breath and lost, blacked out and come back from his faint on their bed, with Steve wiping a cool cloth over his brow, and Jensen at his side. He had waited for a punishment that hadn’t come and worn the harness all that day and the next, until it felt natural. Now, Jared chewed his lip and looked up with dewy, wide eyes at his Master for reassurance. Jensen’s gaze slid from his, and that was new, it looked like guilt. He felt the pace of his heart speed up, and he had to contain his apprehension.

His Master checked every strap thoroughly. His fingertips traced lightly over his pet’s skin. “There now,” Jensen’s palm cupped Jared’s jaw tightly and his thumb stroked his cheek, “You trust me, don’t you pet?”

Jared didn’t have to think about it, “Of course.”

“No discipline, no breakfast, we’re taking a trip.”

_No discipline._ Jared looked up with his foxy eyes wide and his tongue swept nervously over his lip. He was suddenly jittery. Master Jensen played him like a Stradivarius. Every humiliation and torture, every welt, pinch, burn and cut, took Jared higher, until his mind soared, and when it was over the peace that he felt by his Alpha’s side completed him.  “Will you be showing me?” he asked. It was the only explanation he could think of. Jensen needed to release his tension, and Jared craved his use. Perhaps he was saving their performance for a public arena.

“No, Sweetie. I know you could win every class, but I don’t want to show you. I want you all for myself. It’s a long drive today so we’re doing things differently. C’mon.”

Truthfully, Jared knew he was too old for the shows but it hadn’t stopped him from hoping. He blushed and lowered his eyes, before scrabbling off the table and rushing to be at Jensen’s side.

“Good Pet.” Jensen ruffled his hair.

 

***

  
His Master leaned over him in the passenger seat. Jared’s arms were fixed to his thighs by his wrist cuffs and a short strap to his collar held his head up and put subtle pressure on his throat. Jared understood that this wasn’t only about safety; it was Jensen’s statement of ownership and control. Peppermint breath huffed warm on Jared’s skin as his Alpha checked every restraint and ensured the emergency release system was working.

Jared let his mind wander. He remembered the anxiety and exhilaration of the first time he had ridden by Master Jensen’s side.

_The restraints were poorly sized and Jensen cussed as he fought with buckles. Metal chain bit harshly into Jared’s skin and he received a slap for daring to fidget while his Master struggled to work the device. All Jared’s discomfort was forgotten the moment Jensen started the engines. He smoothed his hand over the steering wheel and grinned at his pet. “Ready?” he inquired with a chuckle just before he hammered his foot to the pedal and the car took off along the drive accelerating with enough force to flatten every bit of Jared to his seat._

_“Whoo, baby! Feel that!”  Jensen crowed as the car lifted into hover-mode._

_For the first time in his life Jared saw everything as he travelled. There was a blur of green and brown as they sped over the garden. Dappled light flickered through green orchard leaves and purple fruit shook on the branches or dropped heavily to the grass as they zipped between trees. Birds in browns, bright blacks and dull grey screeched and flapped to escape their path, soaring into a cloudy sky which seemed to stretch forever. On the street beyond their drive they whizzed past other homes, large and small, in brick and stone, steel and glass, fenced, gated and open-plan. The variety, the color and the constant blur of movement made Jared dizzy and unsettled his stomach even while he gaped at the expanse and beauty. For a moment he dared to imagine what it would be like to be free to explore it all, and it terrified him. He turned his glance inward to safety, to Jensen. It was a short trip around the neighborhood, but Jared’s mind whirled with discovery and admiration for his Master’s skill. His cheeks flushed with excitement for hours after the car came to a rest._  


***

Now, Jared’s legs cramped in the foot-well and he tried not to wriggle on the small seat. The plugs in his ass and cock shifted uncomfortably inside him with every jolt of the vehicle. He watched the passing landscape, and let Jensen’s commentary wash over him. He loved that Jensen talked to him on their journeys, and he could listen all day to the stories of the things he saw. Sometimes he asked a question and it gave him a thrill when Jensen answered it with enthusiasm.

Today’s journey was the longest yet, and Jensen became quiet after a few miles. They passed fields and buildings, and eventually the open patchwork of countryside fell away for towering constructions and congested highways. His Master bit his lip and poked his tongue out in concentration. For Jared, it was all fascinating. He had never seen such bustle. He thought that the weave of vehicles, in and out and up and down, was like a complicated dance. Buildings were huge and modern and sidewalks were crowded with alphas of every description, some with slaves on leashes, others alone. Chain-gangs of slaves worked to mend roads and buildings. They wiped the sweat from their dirt laden bodies and jumped at the lash of their gangers’ whips. It reminded Jared of his near miss with a similar fate. He wanted to reach out and touch Jensen, to thank him, but he was bound in place and didn’t know how to express his emotion.

“Is it more difficult to drive here?” he asked instead, mindful of Jensen’s quiet mood.

“Mostly the computer plans the driving,” admitted Jensen, “but you know me,” he smiled at his pet, “If I can find an earlier time slot in a lane, then I’ll make sure I catch it.” He jerked the wheel and slotted seamlessly into a fast moving lane to the right.

Jared’s curiosity got the better of him as they slowed and entered a blacktop lane. He’d come to understand that hitting the ground generally meant they were almost at their destination. “Where are we going?”

Jensen grimaced and shot a nervous glance at his pet. “I have a parking spot booked, and when we are there we’ll take a few minutes to talk about it.”

The weight of secrecy hit Jared in the gut, as surely as a kick. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, he couldn’t afford to let his nerves show. It didn’t stop the rapid flutter of his heart. Jensen’s hand rested on his knee, “You have to trust me, Jared. I will always take care of you.” They stopped in a back street with compact buildings and the occasional passer-by and Jensen unfastened Jared’s hands, to hold them in his own. “Do you remember when I told you that I would take you to the vet to get you tagged, and have some other modifications?”

Jared’s eyes widened, and he pulled at his restraints. He couldn’t help the pathetic whine which started in his throat, “Please, I’ve been good, please Master,  _please don’t._ ” He couldn’t catch his breath and the world was becoming dim and fuzzy. Jensen squeezed his hands, “Breathe Jared! Goddammit! You breathe right now!”

Jared gulped air. He wouldn’t shame his Master in public.

“You have been good, and I want to look after you. The vet can give you jabs to stop you getting sick, she can look at your teeth to keep them from hurting, and she is going to put a tag in, so you can’t be lost. We are hoping to find a way for you to enjoy sex, maybe even remove the pain of knotting. You are always such a brave pet for me, and this will make things better. I want to look in your face and see pleasure and desire when I fuck you. I don’t like your duty and despair.” He reached in to a baggage compartment, drew out a spider gag and ankle chains and held them up for Jared to see. “You can walk into the surgery with me, like the prize winning pet that you are, or we can do this the hard way; orderlies will drag you in, and you will stay gagged and chained.”

Jensen placed the reviled objects on his lap. Jared shook with fear. He wanted to plead but he knew it wasn’t reasonable. There were no choices, there never could be for a pet bred to be owned. A tear trickled down his cheek but he latched on to the hope in Jensen’s explanation, “I can be better for you. Will you look at me then?” He lowered his gaze, he knew it was an impertinent question but it felt as if there was nothing left to lose.

“You’re beautiful. I always look at you, Jared.” Jensen sounded confused.

“Not when you fuck me. I disgust you.” Jared sounded small and defeated.

There was heavy silence. Jared waited for his Master’s fury. A finger chucked his chin, forcing him to face Jensen. “Sweetie, you do not disgust me.” He looked sad and seemed to struggle for words, “It’s complicated. Sometimes, maybe I’m disgusted with me or with your last Mistress, and I thought it was easier for you, not to have to look at me when I knot you, or maybe it was easier for me, but only because you are so good for me, so innocent.”

Jared blinked in surprise. He didn’t understand. It must have been obvious because Jensen continued, “Yes, this modification will help.” Jensen returned the chains and the gag to the compartment and offered his hands for Jared to hold once more, “Come with me, pet?”

Jared recalled the immunizations he had as a pup, and they were easy, but then there was the memory of raw flesh, the red hot and piercing agony of instruments that probed and burned and cut deep into his most sensitive flesh, while he was firmly bound with no way to stop it. He could almost hear the cruel words of a vet whose operating room was flecked with blood and dirt. He wanted to refuse his Master’s command, but he knew he wouldn’t. “I’m scared,” was all that he said.

“I know, but this vet has an excellent reputation. We’re early, so we can wait here for a few minutes. Look! There’s somebody coming out now, they don’t look too bad do they?”

It was true, an alpha led her slave on a decorative chain and the slave walked easily, with no sign of discomfort.

Master Jensen produced his ace from a pocket, “I bought these for you, but I’m not allowed to give them to you, until it’s over.” The packet was bright and it crinkled in his hand. Jared could read the words perfectly, ‘chocolate treats’, and his mouth watered.  There was a jolt of emotion as he realized that no alpha had ever done anything like that for him before. He butted his head to rub against Jensen’s arm.

“If they operate, will  _you_  hold me down?”

His Master practically dropped the packet in horror, “If she operates, you will be asleep, Sweetie. You won’t feel a thing. I won’t let it be any other way.”

Jared gulped his relief and Jensen stared at him, he had heard enough, “If I ever meet the vet who did that to you, I will operate  _on him_  without anaesthetic,” he growled with genuine malice.

Jared didn’t know what anaesthetic was or how he would stay asleep when he was being cut open, but he recognized when Jensen was being protective. “Okay,” he nodded and lowered his eyes submissively.

“Good boy. Take show form, Jared.”

“Thank you, Master.” He was grateful for the order that allowed him to bury his nerves under the formality and poses of a lifetime. Jensen released the restraint that held him in the car and they made their way into the surgery with Jared on leash walking exactly two steps behind Jensen, his focus narrowed solely to his Master, trusting him to lead safely. Once over the threshold, Jensen lengthened his leash and Jared dropped to his knees. The floor was smooth, clean and cold with the cloying scent of antiseptic. None of it was Jared’s concern, he only had to stay correct, keep his form and please his Master. Conversation passed over him, he was the topic but nobody spoke to him. When Master Jensen sat, Jared kneeled in perfect form beside him with his forehead dipped to the cool of the floor. Strange hands stroked his hair and unknown alphas admired him. He took pride in his submission and hoped that Jensen did too. A tug on his collar signalled ‘heel’ and he followed his Alpha faithfully into a well lit room. The door banged closed behind him.

Fingers clicked twice by Jared’s right ear and he snapped out of his display, uncurling with wide eyes, slick lips and a wide smile, to give his full attention to the judge. The haze of his calm cleared and he remembered,  _vet_ not show judge _._  He lifted his gaze to a Mistress in a stark white coat, with hazel hair pulled into a loose tie, from which long wisps escaped and fell around her face. She was slim and fit, like most alphas, but somehow curved and soft around the edges. She didn’t look cruel but that was never a reliable measure. She shook Jensen’s hand and introduced herself, “I’m Doc Ferris. It’s nice to meet you at last, and  _this_  must be your Padalecki, Jared. Oh, he’s as lovely as you described.” Jared’s chest swelled with pride at the compliment.

The alpha,  _the vet_ , crouched to pat his head and speak to him. “Well now, Jared, I see you haven’t forgotten your training. How about you stand up and hop on the scales for me. I need to do a routine physical. You’re used to that aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jared spoke clearly and Jensen nodded encouragement.

 The vet looked up at Jensen, “You have been preparing him like we discussed, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, the plugs are the sizes you recommended.”

“Good, that will make things easier for Jared and for me. If the exam proves my suspicions correct then we will operate today. It’s a simple procedure.’”

Jared tried not to think about  _what_  might be easier. He fell into routine and allowed himself to be weighed and measured. He stood motionless against a rough, cold wall for a whole body scan to be taken.

It was only when the vet had his mouth pulled wide to examine his teeth that he considered the expense and effort that Jensen was going to for such an old pet. He was suddenly ashamed of his behaviour in the car. He would make it up to his Master somehow.

“I think we need to talk about the care of senior pets, Alpha Ackles.” The vet beckoned Jensen to look at Jared’s teeth. “Pets like Jared are disposable, I see maybe one or two a month over show-age,” she sighed, “A painless injection is simple and young things are more exciting, so we don’t often think about long-term problems caused by a show regime. If you take a look at his teeth you can see there is thinning of the enamel caused by the abrasive whitener he uses. You need to limit its use. His teeth will be white enough with proper brushing.” The vet wiggled the gag carefully from Jared’s mouth and rubbed the edges of his lips with salve. “Enemas should be reduced to once or twice a week at the most. I appreciate that Jared’s purpose with you is personal and sexual relief, but a sensible routine and thorough washing should be sufficient. Constant flushing of the bowels reduces his immunity to disease. Also, I don’t want to see him crawling in my surgery. An average of three hours a day on his knees is enough. He’s a Padalecki, so he’s bred to be on his knees, but there is only so much wear and tear his joints can take.”

The vet peeled her gloves off and threw them in the trash before pulling up the image of Jared’s scan on her workscreen.

“He’s okay though, isn’t he, doc?” Jensen sounded anxious.

“He’s very fit for his age, Alpha Ackles, but there are no guarantees. The procedures you want me to undertake are costly. A pup can be purchased at the auctions for a similar price, and they offer part-exchange.”

Jared thought his heart might stop. His stomach coiled with fear waiting for his Master’s reply. He didn’t notice his hands clinging to the side of the exam table, but he felt Jensen forcing the fingers of his right hand to uncurl and holding them in his own. “Ssh, pet,” he murmured softly to Jared, before rolling his shoulders and glaring at the vet. “Jared is obedient, gentle and loyal. He’s strong enough to relieve the worst of my tension. Maybe I’m getting old, but I’ve been shown plenty of young slaves and none of them can hold a candle to him. If you don’t want my business I shall take it elsewhere.”

Doc Ferris grinned, “I knew you were a good one! I’ll get you some pamphlets. There are a few groups with a passion for older pets and there’s the occasional show for seniors if you’re interested. The details are there.”

Jared let go of the breath he’d been holding, and Jensen squeezed his hand.

Doc Ferris snapped on a fresh pair of gloves and wheeled a medical trolley over to the exam table where Jared lay, “Right then, we should get on with the main reasons why Jared is here. First off …,” she lifted a syringe from the trolley and showed it to Jared, “ …this has immunization boosters, combined with a permanent tag.” Jared tipped his neck, and she wasted no time in plunging the long needle into it. The stinging sensation was intense but brief. Jensen took a sharp intake of breath and looked away but Jared barely flinched. It was over with a wipe of alcohol and dab of skin glue. The syringe clattered into the waste and then she was adjusting the exam table into a familiar position, with wide stirrups for Jared’s feet and a bright lamp between his v-splayed legs. She pointed at the scan on her screen, showing a tiny dark object at the base of Jared’s cock, close to his prostate. “That little sucker is your problem. For this exam there is a surgical camera and an electrical stimulator, and I’m going to slip them in Jared’s urethra, where his plug has been. It isn’t any bigger and there are no side effects but he will need to be restrained … can you …?” she indicated buckled wrist and ankle straps.

Jared took deep breaths and concentrated on his Master’s face. The cuffs were warm and softly lined and Jensen took care not to over tighten them. He cradled Jared’s cheek in his hand before stepping back to allow the vet to work, “Gonna be okay, pet.”

The chain was released between his ass plug and cock plug. A harsh tug on each with the squelch of lube announced their clinical removal. It left him empty with an ache that didn’t last. There was the push and slide of a cold steel speculum into his ass. “Breathe,” advised Doc Ferris as she clicked it open two notches, and the muscle around it stretched and burned. It clicked again and Jared squirmed, his pucker was pulled thin and he could feel his hole gaping. He was cold, exposed and vulnerable. Next she produced a long, wide sound and attached one end to a hand held control. His urethra was already worked wide, and he was relieved that the oiled tube slid easily into his cock. He now understood why the progression of cock plugs had been necessary and was grateful for his Master’s training. He laid his head back onto the smooth vinyl and relaxed. His calm didn’t last. He felt the cold slide of something in his open ass and there was a heavy tap of metal against the nub of his prostate. His breathing quickened. It felt wrong, too personal with anyone other than his Master.

Doc Ferris’ voice was detached and calming, “Jared, for this to work you have to relax, and you mustn’t hold anything back. If I think you aren’t reacting honestly then I will send your Master from the room and start again. I am going to send a series of small electrical impulses through the sound. They won’t harm you. Some will hurt, some you may not feel at all, and I hope that some will be pleasant. You tell me what you feel.” She gestured for Jensen to sit in the corner of her surgery, and he meekly obeyed.

Jared couldn’t see what Doc Ferris was doing, but he waited and concentrated, and nothing happened. He couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t get on with the test. He calmed himself and settled back into the table, only to be jolted with a wave of intense pain that radiated like heated needles slamming through his intestines from the base of his cock. He arched up from the table as all his muscles went into spasm. He howled.

“I don’t need you to tell me how that felt,” commented Doc Ferris.

The pain receded, and he was left covered in sweat and panting. It was only a brief respite. He felt the sound and the metal ball being slid out a fraction and there was another burst of agony; he was burning inside and yet there was something else that made his mind spin and crave more. He came down from this burst, with a bright-eyed excitement and warmth pooling in his groin. “Pain … and I don’t know, strange.” Jared ground out between breaths. After several more bursts Jensen was allowed to wipe the tears from his pet’s eyes and the sweat from his body with a soft towel and offer him a sip of water from a paper cup. Jared took it gratefully, held its moisture in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

Doc Ferris resumed methodically but something had changed. The next shock sizzled through his veins and exploded in bright pleasure. He felt his cock twitch and the rush of blood which plumped it shamefully. He couldn’t help the “No, please.” which fell from his lips.

“Good?” queried the doc.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Jared, it’s what I hoped would happen. I know it is what your Master wants. Just a few more, don’t be ashamed.” She beckoned Jensen over, “I think it would help if you participated now. Some gentle touches and encouragement will help Jared to understand that there are new standards, and he’s allowed to feel good.”

Another flick of the vet’s switch had Jared squirming, tilting his hips, chasing more. He was horrified by the full erection of his dick, and the mantra that was in his head for  _more, more, want._ Jared startled when he felt Jensen’s fingers on him, stroking up the vein from his balls to the purpling head of his cock. It was so wrong but it left a sparking trail of pleasure. “I knew it would be magnificent, pet.” Another burst of the machine had him unable to contain his moan of bliss, his balls were tightening and he was thrashing his head, begging for more, pleading for forgiveness. One more burst and then there was an abrupt emptiness as the sound was slid from his urethra and the probe and speculum withdrawn from his ass. He didn’t hear the swing of the door as the vet left the room because all he could see, hear and scent was his Master as he kissed his pet’s sweat slick skin, cupped a hand on his smooth balls then opened those plump, soft lips and sucked the tip of Jared’s cock into his mouth. Jared’s last lucid thought was chased away when Jensen uttered a muffled command, “Come for me, Sweetie.”

It was bad, wrong, electric and wonderful. There was a surge of feeling and emotion that he barely remembered from a lifetime before. It terrified and elated him and there was no stopping. Pleasure was exploding bright fireworks in his head and his hands were bound, no way to push Jensen away from the disaster that was about to happen. He didn’t know if he even cared enough to try, he was whimpering and crying out, well past the point of speech. He groaned as he came in a stream in Jensen’s mouth, dribbles of it sliding, thick and white from the side of his Master’s lips. Jared’s head dropped back to the table with a dizzy clunk, the edges of his vision whitened and he fought to stay conscious. What he had done was awful enough without the added disrespect of closing his eyes to his Master. He blinked rapidly and Jensen’s eyes stared back at him. A thumb smoothed over his lip, and he understood, opened his mouth for the crash of Jensen’s lips on his, took the spunk and spit that Jensen pushed into his willing mouth and kept it there until his Master pulled away, kissing his way to Jared’s heavy lidded eyes. “That is the most precious drink of all. Swallow for me, Jared.”  It was gone in a gulp and his Master was still face to face with him. Jared craned his neck from the table to lick Jensen’s mouth and chin clean with kitten soft strokes. He was wrung out and confused, but his Master seemed pleased with him.

Jared thought he was getting dizzier because it seemed like he was moving, dropping down. The exam table came to a halt with a clunk and Jared realized he hadn’t been imagining it. He turned his head to the side to look at his Master, and he was at eye level with Jensen’s proud erection. With his pants unzipped Jensen was stroking himself. There was pre-come at his slit and Jared realized that he had taken his pleasure without once considering his Master, who was breathing hard and jacking fast with one hand while the other prevented his knot. He was close, and Jared pulled against his cuffs, panicking.

“Calm down, Sweetie, you haven’t done anything wrong. You were so fucking hot. I could hardly wait for the doc to leave. Gonna coat your face with my mark, make sure everyone knows that I’m taking you home with me.” He came with a grunt, leaning against the edge of the table, and Jared closed his eyes and stayed still, let the hot fluid spurt and blob over his face, to trail and slide down his cheek and drip onto the table. His eyes fluttered open again with beads of come weighing his eyelashes. He looked up into his Master’s face. “Thank you,” he remembered to say.

“Jesus, fuck! Pet. Wish I could knot you here, but that was fucking incredible.”

Jensen used a wet wipe and tucked his soft cock back in his pants. He sat heavily on the edge of the exam table and leaned to kiss Jared deep and hard. When he was done he grabbed more wipes and cleaned him with care. “Probably best not to leave it. It’s the thought that counts,” he chuckled, “Do you believe me, that I want this pleasure for you? I loved seeing you like that. You’ll have an injection and a little sleep for the doc to fix you. I think the tests are done, so you can close your eyes and rest for now.” Jensen kissed his brow and Jared did as he was told. He was sated and comfortable, floating in a fuzzy sea of  _content_.

The voices seemed far away when Doc Ferris returned. He felt lightness as his ankles were removed from the stirrups and the buckles of his cuffs were released. Jared let himself drift.

“I prepped the OR and we’ll take Jared through soon. He’s already relaxed I see,” she laughed. “As you saw, there are ways to return his  sexual functions. The dot you saw on his scan is a microscopic controller, looped into his local nervous system. Unlike a traditional chemical castration, it is virtually undetectable for show judges but it is usually reversible if the owner wants to breed the pet. He is still mostly intact but I've never done a reversal on such an old pet, I can't guarantee fertility of his ejaculate, but since you aren't looking to breed it shouldn't be an issue. Jared couldn’t feel any of the positive impulses I sent through at first, but his pain impulses were hugely magnified. Goodness knows the agony he must have felt during cbt discipline or punishment.” Jared thought she sounded angry. “We can’t remove it safely. What we can do is insert a different one, with settings to cancel it out. While he’s under, we’ll carry out a self-lubing modification and give his sphincter muscles a little more stretch and elasticity. There are small incisions for both ops, and recovery time of at least a week before you can use your toy.”

  
“Yeah, I read the information you sent through, thanks.”

“Legally you’re permitted to request that I carry out the procedure at a lower cost, without anaesthetic. I can and will refuse that request, and you would have to find an alternative vet. Professionally, I find that humans are less likely to suffer post-operative complications with an anaesthetic, and frankly I find the practice barbaric. Even a Padalecki has limits.”

“No, no, that’s why we’re here. I’m happy to pay, but I stay with him. I promised I would.”

“In that case you get scrubbed up with my team and keep out of our way. It’s not a show.”

Warm peppermint breath huffed over Jared’s face and he opened his sleepy hazel eyes. “I’m right here, not going anywhere,” reassured Jensen. A needle pierced the back of his hand and Jared jumped, his eyes widened in panic,

“Count to ten slowly,” Doc Ferris said, but she already seemed distant.

  
“One, two, thr …,”

 

***

Jared couldn’t work out where he was or what day it was. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy. He ached all over but the pain in his ass and at the base of his cock felt like he’d been ripped apart. He opened his eyes but the sides of his cage wobbled and moved around him. He closed them again. His stomach ached, and he felt sick. He really hoped he wasn’t going to vomit, because his Mistress would be furious if he got it on his cushion. Nobody was calling him and his bedding was soft, he thought he’d sleep a while longer.

“Jared, Jared.”

He snapped his eyes open. The world was fuzzy around the edges, and he still felt nauseous. He wondered how long he’d slept and if he was in trouble. He tried to kneel but fell over and cried out with the pains that shot through his groin. He vaguely registered the sickly scent of antiseptic and clinical covers of his cushion. He was in a strange cage. He remembered his trip to the vet.

“Hey, don’t try to get up. I brought you something.”

Jensen didn’t sound mad with him. Jared shuffled to the edge of the cage to get close to his Master. “Chocolate?” he slurred.

His Master laughed his full body laugh. “No, Sweetie, nothing to eat yet. Here, this cage opens at the top as well as the normal door. You have to have a drink with your meds in, then you can go back to sleep. A nurse will look after you tonight.” There was the rattle of the cage opening and Master Jensen reached a hand inside to stroke his hair and down his back. He rubbed something damp over Jared’s lips and he opened his mouth for the soft drinking teat of a puppy bottle.

Jensen continued to pet him. “Drink this slowly. I can stay for a while. Chris has the house covered, and I’ve got a room for the night.”

Jared thought again how carefully his Master had planned this for him. He cuddled into the strong warm arm and sucked on his bottle. It was calming, like cock warming, and the sweetness of the drink was delicious. Jared let it soothe him, his eyelids grew heavy, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He startled awake when Jensen’s arm moved. “I’ve got to go, Sweetie. I promise I’ll come for you in the morning.” He tucked Jared’s yellow teddy beside him. “I thought you could use some company,” he explained. The door clanged and the lock clicked in, but Jensen lingered to tell the story of Goodnight Moon to him. Jared was asleep before he finished it.

Jared slept fitfully. He missed Jensen, he hurt all over and the night nurse kept disturbing him to check his dressings and take his temperature. When he needed to piss it burned like acid on a wound, and he was horrified to learn that he was expected to use a bottle. In the cage opposite him a little girl pet cried most of the night with pathetic sniffs and wails. She didn’t have a teddy or a book and Jared didn’t know what to say to make things better. He hugged his bear close and said nothing at all.

Breakfast was kibble softened with milk. He dipped his head to the bowl and ate it slowly. Every mouthful was a struggle, but Doc Ferris said he couldn’t go home until he had eaten it all without being sick. He was wearing tight black jockey shorts which held scratchy dressings in place. They were uncomfortable and he fiddled with them which earned him a sharp slap from the day nurse who told him he would pull his stitches.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jared, Jensen arrived looking fresh and surprisingly calm. Jared wondered how he had burned his alpha tension but was too frightened of the answer to inquire.  His harness was refitted with extreme patience and finally,  _finally,_ his Master produced two chocolates from his pocket. “Go on then, I know you’ve been waiting for these. Only two for now. We don’t want you to throw up.”

Jared took them delicately from his hand, and savored the texture, smell and taste. “Thank you,” he said politely and rubbed his head up into Jensen’s touch. The little girl opposite sniffled. Jensen looked to the Master who had come to collect her, “Can I give her a chocolate? Is she allowed?” he asked.

The alpha scowled but realized that the nurse had overheard them. “Just one,” he agreed.

Jensen and Jared smiled at the same time when the girl paused her crying and took the treat, as delicately as Jared had, with a look of wonder and a murmur of thanks. Jared hoped she wouldn’t be punished for it later.

“Time to go.” Jensen sounded happy. It made the aches and pain worthwhile. “I know you’re sore but we are going to call in to the slave store here. I need to try out some things on you.” Jared tensed, he didn’t know how much more pain he could take. “Not that sort of thing! Come on, I’ll show you.”

The store was exciting. There were collars of every type and color, tattoo kits, jewelry, clothes, playroom toys, kibbles and so much more. Jared had never imagined such a variety of goods for sale. He could almost forget his pain but for the formal kneel he was obliged to adopt, secured by wrists cuffed behind his back. The shop assistant insisted that it was the policy when slaves tried on new collars, because they were temporarily without shock control. Jensen complained but eventually conceded to it.

Jared was determined to show what a well behaved slave his Master kept. The mirror in front of him showed a sleek pet with a pale face and uncombed hair but he kneeled upright with a straight spine. Jensen fussed over him, trying nearly every collar, having him admire the beauty of them in his reflection. He got swept away with his Master’s enthusiasm and hardly noticed the time they were taking. Jensen eventually settled on a dark green collar for him, with the softest lining and the word ‘cherished’ in neat italic script.  Jared adored it. Jensen re-set his registration chip right then and there, brushed Jared's hair from his neck to fit and lock it comfortably. “So, good for me,"

When his hands were released and Jared was permitted to stand, Jensen had him measured and asked the assistant to show him a variety of pants and shirts. “If you’re going to walk like my personal slave, you’ll have to wear the right clothes,” Jensen commented. Jared managed to catch his whimper before he made a sound, but Jensen must have seen his distress. He rubbed Jared’s back. “You will always be my pet, and you will always have your day-bed in my study, but you aren’t too old to learn new tricks, are you?”

Jared cheered up,  _of course he wasn’t_. He had to admit that his Master was very persuasive.

Jensen ordered new collars with an ‘Ackles’ logo for all his slaves and chose a present for each of them. There were garden gloves for Steve, a warmly lined hat for Mike, exquisitely jewelled nipple bars for Genevieve and an embroidery kit for Jody. He was oddly thrilled with all his purchases and arranged for them to be sent to the house. His pet watched him thoughtfully, all signs of worry were gone from Jensen, his green eyes sparkled and his lips turned up at the edges.

Jared was exhausted by the time that Jensen buckled him into the car and wrapped him with a blanket. He sucked another medicated drink from a puppy bottle before they set off and was asleep before they left the last of the cityscape behind. He woke briefly as Jensen carried him into the house, removed his harness and laid him gently in their bed, tucking soft covers over him. He felt the trail of kisses that his Master left on his skin and he snuggled into the comfort of  _home_ and the glow of his Master’s care. Jensen closed the curtains and crept out of the room quietly. On the way he turned to whisper to his pet, “Now you’re  _perfect_.” He closed the door gently and let Jared rest.

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and discussion of any part of my fic. If I have errors let me know, but anything telling me how sick I am/wrong this verse is will be deleted. You really didn't have to read this far. Please comment in English if possible or from an active A03 account. Previous experiences suggest that google translate doesn't do such a great job and can lead to bad feeling so non- English comments not linked to an active account will be deleted.


End file.
